For Your Smile
by WeaverGoddess
Summary: Orihime reflects on Ichigo's facial expressions. A little bit of angst to make it juicy. A little bit of fluff to make it sweet. Short oneshot. Set two days after Chapter 432, so there are some minor spoilers.


Summary: Orihime reflects on Ichigo's facial expressions. A little bit of angst to make it juicy. A little bit of fluff to make it sweet. Short oneshot. Set two days after Chapter 432, so there are some minor spoilers.

**Disclaimer: My name is not Tite Kubo. Therefore, I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I love his scowl.

There probably aren't many people who would say that about a person, but I think it's cute how his eyebrows are always knotted so close together. Like they're best friends trying to tell each other a secret. He's always scowling like that, even when he's happy.

As much as I love his scowl, I love it more when he smiles. But lately it seems like his smile went on vacation.

I really should be concentrating on this calculus lecture, but my eyes seem to drift to the back of his head no matter how sternly I tell them to focus on the chalkboard. He's bent over his desk, taking notes (like I should be doing...). I can't help but notice that his posture has been slightly different the last few days.

Is he sad about Ishida-kun? That's a silly question, of course he is! But I get the feeling that there's more to it than that. He didn't come to school yesterday, and today he looks... weary. Kojima-kun said he was quiet at lunch today. What happened to you, Kurosaki-Kun?

Uh oh, was that the bell?

"Don't forget about your test tomorrow! Study hard!"

No way! Did I really spend half the class worrying about Kurosaki-kun? While throwing my school stuff into my bag I glance over at his desk. He's already gone. Here comes that sour feeling in my chest again. Tatsuki once asked me if I feel this way because I think he'll never return my feelings. My honest answer was "no". My feelings for him make me happy on their own (although I wouldn't complain if he felt the same way). This sick feeling comes when he smiles that fake smile and I can see the helplessness in his eyes.

"Orihime, you still coming over to study after work?"

"Yes Tatsuki-chan! I'll see you this evening!" I say cheerily. Tatsuki gives me that look that says "I know something's up".

"I'll tell you when I come over."

Tatsuki nods.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Boy, the bakery was busy today! I've been running around since I set foot in the door, grabbing bread and pastries while Michiru-chan bravely manned the cash register, just like the captain of a ship full of precious cargo. She's so good at that! The crowd has finally died down and my shift is almost over. Michiru-chan waves goodbye as she leaves for the day. I grab my backpack and the bread Fujimoto-san is kind enough to give me and am about to clock out when I hear "Is Inoue still here?"

I pop my head around the corner.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yo Inoue. Are you leaving now? Ikumi wanted me to get her brat an apple tart."

His usual scowl warms my heart. Maybe my intuition was wrong again and he's really OK. But then I see something in his eyes. I'm not sure what it is, but I can tell he's troubled.

"I was just about to leave, but I think I can stay for one special customer," I say, giving him my warmest smile. If only my smile could ease his heart... I consider asking him if everything is alright, but I know he won't tell me what's wrong. Especially while we're in the bakery.

"You said an apple tart, right?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says, taking a interest in the counter. As I grab the tart I notice that there's one more double chocolate brownie left. I can't help but smile as I wrap the two pastries and put them in their pink bags.

"Here you are, Kurosaki-kun!" I sing, placing the two packages in front of him.

"Uh, I only ordered one, Inoue."

"This one's for your boss and the other's for you. It's on me."

Kurosaki-kun looks at me like I just told him my dad was a salamander.

"You really don't have to..."

"I just... um... want you to know that I'm here for you, Kurosaki-kun. And if you ever need anything..."

"Thanks, Inoue" he says in a tone that's hard for me to interpret. His eyes are different now. They aren't as troubled as they were a minute ago. I think what I see in them now is... gratitude. Kurosaki-kun looks in the bag that holds his brownie and the corners of his mouth turn slightly upward. He pays and then heads toward the door. As he opens it he turns back to me and I see it. Big. Genuine. As rare as a double rainbow.

Kurosaki-kun is smiling.

"Thanks again, Inoue."

My heart is bursting.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
